


Shave My Dick

by orphan_account



Category: K Project
Genre: Auto Correct, Gen, Group chat, Hilarity, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, ReiSaru - Freeform, SaruMisaki, if you really squint, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short little fic in which Yata loses against autocorrect. The poor crow has met his match. That match has taken the form of a bloodfish, apparently. Or Yata just needs to turn off auto correct and move on.





	

Scarlet_crow: Fushimi, shave my dick! That bloodfish Lieutenant is gonna cut it off!! You're the only one I know who'll call her off! Even if you are a traitor! 

Fushimi_sushimi: Wat. 

King_blue: Oh, is she now? Why? 

Scarlet_crow: DAMMIT! 

Scarlet_crow: Shave and bloodfish 

Scarlet_crow: No, fuck. SHAVE my dick!! 

Black_dog_silver: I understand if that activity may get you off, but kindly take this to another chat. 

Fushimi_sushimi: I'm not shaving your dick, weirdo.

Scarlet_crow: NO GDI 

Scarlet_crow: SAVE*** 

Scarlet_crow: BLONDE*** 

King_blue: Ah. That makes sense. 

Fushimi_sushimi: No. 

Fushimi_sushimi: That does not make sense. 

Fushimi_sushimi: Where are you? 

Scarlet_crow: Uhhhh, by the ice cream shop that we went to that one time! Tracy's? 

Fushimi_sushimi: I'll be there... Are you hiding? 

Scarlet_crow: NO! 

Scarlet_crow: Wait... 

Scarlet_crow: Yes, but FOR GOOD REASON!!!!!! 

Fushimi_sushimi: I don't doubt that. 

King_blue: Try not to die. 

Fushimi_sushimi: Of course, sir.


End file.
